


Mortem

by slytherinxpride



Series: Carcer [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Azkaban, Character Death, Dark Harry, Death, Freedom, Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Horcruxes, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28345950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinxpride/pseuds/slytherinxpride
Summary: Harry takes care of his dark lord problem. Sequel to Damnaticius, Veritas and Libertas.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Carcer [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899733
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Mortem

It was to say that Harry Potter was extremely happy to be a free man. 

There were multiple things he had to do before taking advantage of his liberty. Killing a genocidal dark lord was the first thing on his list. 

It was well known that high security prisoners in azkaban were rarely disturbed because of their suspected dangerous abilities that had put them in prison in the first place. 

With the lack of visitation, Harry had been able to think immensely during his little vacation on Azkaban island. Despite visits not being allowed, Luna Lovegood had been able to sneak in and give him some important information about many things, including his dark lord problem. 

Harry had no idea how the young blond had been able to visit him or find the information that she had, but he was grateful, nonetheless. He had definitely learnt to never underestimate Luna’s intelligence. She may seem dreamy and strange. However, she had been placed in ravenclaw for a reason. 

Years of observing everything around her and people not holding back to speak about sensitive things in front her had paid off. He remembered when she had visited him for the first time. She recounted a very interesting conversation she had heard between Dumbledore and Professor Snape, a conversation about Voldemort’s horcruxes, all seven of them. This was how Harry had learnt about the Dark Lord’s dirty little secret. 

Tom Riddle’s diary had already been destroyed. Luna had accidentally found Rowena Ravenclaw’s diadem in the room of requirement and had managed to get her hands on a basilisk fang to destroy the dark artifact. 

While the order had not done much about Voldemort, they had found three horcruxes. Slytherin’s locket had been found in Regulus’s bedroom and destroyed with Gryffindor's sword. The Gaunt ring had received the same fate, directly from Dumbledore’s hand. Hufflepuff’s cup had been found in Bellatrix’s vault by Sirius and destroyed once again with the sword of gryffindor. The only horcruxes left were himself and Nagini if Luna was correct. 

Harry had faith in her. The moment he had learnt about the horcruxes, Harry had tried to find solutions to get rid of the one in him. Luckily, according to Luna, Goblins were masters at cleansing one from dark magic and possession, for a fee of course. Harry’s first stop before killing Voldemort was Gringotts.

———

Harry was able to go unnoticed in Diagon Alley with the help of muggle disguises. He hurried to make his way into Gringotts before he could get recognized. As he stepped foot into the bank, he could feel the eyes of every goblin on him. He did not let that affect him, and he continued to walk towards the main teller. He arrived in front of said station and flashed his scar. The goblin’s eyes widened almost imperceptibly, but Harry saw the reaction. The goblin immediately told him to follow him towards the deeper end of the bank. Once in a private office, Harry spoke.

“I will be needing to visit my main vault.”

“Of course, Mr. Potter, was there anything else you would need?” The goblin’s smile was frightening, he had to admit, but Harry had faced worse.

“I will be needing a cleansing ritual.”

“For what, Mr. Potter. We need to be able to know what we are cleansing you of. There will be a fee of course. I’m sure you understand.” The smile full of sharp teeth returned.

“Of course. I have been made aware that there is a Horcruxe in my head. The ritual is to get rid of that, immediately if possible. The fee needed can come from my main vault.” Harry said in response to the Goblin.

The moment Harry mentioned the word horcruxe, the goblin nodded and left rapidly. As Harry waited, the goblin returned with one of his colleagues. They seemed to have a rapid conversation before the goblin he had first talked to turned towards him.

“We will be bringing you to the ritual room immediately. No one should have such an abomination affecting their soul. Come with me.” The goblin’s voice was urgent, and Harry took it as an order. He followed the two goblins towards the ritual room. 

Harry and the two goblins arrived in the ritual room. The goblin he had not spoken too gestured for him to lay down on the stone bed next to him. Harry did so. The goblin he had first met then spoke.

“The ritual will be short in length, but extremely painful. After it, the Horcruxe will be permanently removed. The ritual starts now.” The goblin finished his sentence, and the room went black.

—————

A couple of moments later, Harry woke up with a piercing headache. As his eyes opened, he saw the two goblins staring at him. The smallest of the two spoke.

“Good news for you, Mr Potter. There is no Horcruxe in your head anymore. We can confirm that the ritual permanently erased any trace of this abomination in your head. The headache should cease in a few moments. The pain in your head is a sign that the Horcruxe has been removed.” 

“Great. How do I pay the fee?” Harry asked

“The price for this ritual is 21 Galleons. The money had already been taken from your main vault. This paper needs a signature. It will show your consent for this withdrawal and the reason for it.”

The paper was handed to him, and Harry signed it. The two goblins took it back and processed it.

“Good day, Mr. Potter. I offer you luck for your mission.” Harry turned around to thank the two goblins, but they were gone before he could even turn around.

Harry was now on his way to eliminate a certain dark lord. Malfoy Manor was his destination.

——— 

The snivelling death eater looked on fearfully as his master screamed in rage. The article seemed to have awoken a deep anger in the Dark Lord. What he had thought when he decided to serve the madman, he did not know. After discreetly getting out of his master’s company, he tried to make his escape. Before the cowardly man could even turn around, a spell hit him right in the back and he fell on the hardwood floor of Malfoy Manor. 

————

Harry was happy to have been able to enter Malfoy Manor so easily. The wards did not seem to extend to the backyard, and a window had been opened. Could his enemies make it any more easy for him?

From the window he had used to enter the Malfoy residence, he had seen that the next window led to the Dark Lord’s bedroom. He made it out of the room that the window had been in. A death eater seemed to be getting out of Voldemort’s personal bedroom and Harry took his chance. He immediately threw a stunner at the death eater that seemed to want to escape the dark lord. As he approached the fallen body of the death eater, he recognized the despicable face of Peter Pettigrew, the traitor who had betrayed his parents. Harry gave him a good kick in the shin for good measure. As he marched closer and closer to Voldemort’s door, he heard a hiss. 

He turned his head when he heard the noise and the wild haired young man saw Nagini coming towards him rapidly. Without even thinking, Harry threw a cutting curse at the enormous snake. The snake stopped moving. Harry carefully made his way to Voldemort’s pet. Nagini was dead. Luck seemed to like him today. The dark lord was now mortal. No horcruxes could protect him now. 

————

The Potter boy was free and out of prison, his worst nightmare realized. The boy could never stay put, could he? Azkaban could not even hold him. Apparently, nothing could. Voldemort was stuck in his dark thoughts and he surprisingly did not hear the door to his private room open. He thought that his dearest Nagini was taking quite a long time to reach his rooms. However, before he could put much thought into his snake’s slow appearance, he heard a very familiar voice, one that he had not heard in years, one he absolutely loathed.

“Looking for your pitiful pet, are you? I’m happy to say that she just met her demise outside your door. A little cutting curse and all the life left her, Tom. It was quite a sight to see, your last horcruxe, destroyed.” The Potter boy said with a sly smirk.

The Dark Lord was furious. How had Potter entered and how did he know about his horcruxes? Before he could even move to respond, he was bound in steel ropes and a silencing spell was also thrown at him. He could not move and he could not speak. He sent his darkest glare at Potter, who didn’t seem scared.

“I know observant people. You don’t. It is simple enough, Tom. All your horcruxes are destroyed and you are mortal. The window was open, and I sneaked into your very safe hideout. Any last words before I kill you, Voldy.” The boy who lived said with a smug expression on his face.

Voldemort tried to speak before he remembered that he could not talk. He glared again, and Potter had the audacity to laugh.

“Oh! I remember, you can’t speak. Au revoir, Voldemort.” This was the last thing the Potter boy said before everything went black and the life slipped out of him.

———

Harry could not remember being this happy. Voldemort was finally dead, bound in steel ropes right in front of him. Time for a surprise, Harry thought before he apparated to the ministry with the dark lord’s dead body in tow.

————

The boy who lived arrived in the middle of the Ministry of Magic. His eyes were wild, his clothes dirty and he had a triumphant smile on his face. His sudden apparition caused quite an uproar. All employees stopped what they were doing, including the Minister of Magic himself who was on his way to his lunch break and his two former best friends. Harry relished in the look of fear and regret that appeared on the faces of his former best friends. Harry took out his wand and put it near his throat. He activated the sonorous charm. When all the attention was on him, he spoke.

“I have an announcement to make. As those of you near me can see, there is a dead body next to me.” This announcement caused screams to resonate throughout the lobby.

“Now, calm down everyone. It is a good announcement. I present to everyone The Dark Lord Voldemort’s dead body and remains.” Harry smiled as he finished speaking.

The ministry was entirely silent despite the high number of employees present. Only one man could speak.

“How is this possible?” The minister of magic seemed to speak for everyone as he looked at the recently released Harry Potter who had just brought You-know-who’s dead body in the middle of the crowded Ministry of Magic.


End file.
